In-vivo imaging methods, such as performed by an in-vivo imaging system including an ingestible capsule, may be used to image body lumens within a patient. The imaging system may capture and transmit, for example, images of the gastrointestinal (GI) tract to an external recording device, while the capsule passes through the GI lumen. The capsule may capture images in variable frame rates of, for example, 4-40 frames per second. Large numbers of images, for example 100,000 to 300,000 images, may be collected for viewing during the imaging procedure, and may also be viewed and/or processed in real time. The images may be combined in sequence, and an image stream or movie of, for example, 30-120 minutes in length, may be presented to a user.
It would be desirable to provide a user, for example a physician, an indication of the capsule's current position in the body lumen. For example, it may be useful to indicate whether an ingestible capsule is in the stomach or has passed to the small bowel, or whether the capsule entered the colon.